


5 Times Danny Is Suspicious +1 Time He’s Right

by fauvistfly



Series: tumblring towards ecstasy [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny Knows, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauvistfly/pseuds/fauvistfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has his suspicions about Stiles and a certain werewolf, despite all the denials. He's not sure whether Stiles is being deliberately cagey or innocently oblivious, but Danny has his eye on him (it's a pretty nice view, after all).</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Danny Is Suspicious +1 Time He’s Right

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://fauvistfly.tumblr.com/post/125135237549/5-times-danny-is-suspicious-1-time-hes-right) as an auction fic, requested by [sagasimon](http://sagasimon.tumblr.com/)

1

“I don’t know how you do it,” Danny says, almost wistfully as he halfheartedly packs up his lacrosse gear. Practice is over, but Scott and Isaac are still messing around on the field, throwing in little werewolf boosters that they’re finally letting loose now that most of the team has gone home. Derek is meeting them here to do some training, so there’s no rush to get to the showers when they’re just going to get dirty again.

Stiles is leaning back on the bench, his body still coming down from the exertion of a tough practice. Danny simply watches as he takes a few long gulps from his water bottle, snorting a little at Stiles’ reaction when Derek walks onto the field in a tank top and sweats.

Shaking the sweat out of his eyes, Stiles finally processes Danny’s words and says, “Do what?”

Danny leans back next to Stiles and gestures to the field. “You know, date a werewolf. I tried it for a while, and even though the sex was great I just…it was too much.”

When Stiles finally closes his mouth from the shock of such a ridiculous statement, he laughs and says, “Well, I wouldn’t know anything about that.”

Danny puts a reassuring hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “It’s okay, Stiles. I know all about it. You don’t have to keep hiding the whole werewolf boyfriend thing from me.” He tilts his head knowingly as Derek and Isaac both charge Scott and begin sparring in a way that is clearly supernatural.

Stiles gives him a look but then shakes his head again. “Yeah, but I’m not dating a werewolf,” he says firmly.

Danny gets up and throws his bag over his shoulder before looking hard at Stiles and then pointedly at Derek, who is now looking at the two of them. “Whatever you say, Stiles,” he says as he walks towards the locker room.

 

2

“At least you got the answer to your question, right?” Danny says as he jots down the notes for the lab.

“What question?” Stiles asks absentmindedly, reaching for the beaker of solution listed next on the lab steps and lifting his notebook in search of a tool.

Passing him the needed eye dropper, Danny says, “You know, about being attractive to gay guys. Or is Miguel bi? Or whatever. Attractive to someone male.”

Stiles stops mid-drop. “Dude, what are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, Stiles. All that time you spend together. He was in your room that day, ages ago, and he knew where everything was. Plus, he sure was quick to undress when you asked him to.” He takes the eye dropper and goes on to the next step, since Stiles is still gaping at him. “Oh, are you feeling weird because you’re distantly related? I can see how that could be awkward, though I totally get the attraction,” Danny says innocently.

Stiles rolls his eyes, finally catching on that Danny is teasing him. “You know, he’s not really my cousin.”

Danny grins knowingly at him. “They never are.”

 

3

“No, don’t use that brand. I told you, this one is the best,” Stiles says, smacking Derek’s hand out of the way and grabbing a different brand of lube. He tosses it into the cart and nudges Derek forward, a smart comment on the tip of his tongue before he freezes at the sight of Danny.

Danny merely raises an eyebrow at the exchange, and Stiles starts to blush when he realizes what he’s just done and in front of whom.

“No, you have the wrong idea. That’s not–” Stiles stops himself when Danny just shrugs and reaches for his own preference of lube. Stiles maintains eye contact for a moment before turning to Derek and smacking him on the shoulder. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

Danny pretends to ponder which condoms to get as he listens in on their conversation. “Do what?” Derek says, not even making eye contact as he continues down the aisle towards the cashier. “Socialize later. Don’t want to keep Scott waiting.”

Stiles stares at Derek’s retreating form, not realizing that Danny is still there, watching and waiting. Only after he sees Stiles shake his head, as if trying to rid his mind of explicit images, does Danny allow himself to laugh (and not imagine the three of them together).

 

4

Scott is hosting a fuck-yeah-we-graduated bash, and everyone there is in the know so there’s no confusion when certain drinks are labeled “For Howlers” and the amount of food is making the tables groan despite the small number of people there.

“I would’ve thought Derek would be here,” Danny says to the group as he sits down next to Lydia, his plate piled high with food.

Stiles doesn’t even look up from his phone when he says, “He’s gonna be late. Had to take care of some things for Dad.”

Danny and Lydia share a look, and then she says lightly, “Maybe I should save some food for him. I’ll make him a plate. Just a little bit of everything.”

“He doesn’t like onions on his fajitas. And he likes the basil vinaigrette, not the ranch. Plus he actually likes the mac and cheese more than the salad, even though he pretends he’s a healthy eater. You know what, I’ll go ahead and do it. I already saved him some of Melissa’s sausage rolls. I’ll put it all together.” Stiles thumbs something into his phone and then finally slips it into his pocket. “He’s on his way now, so I won’t even have to heat it up.” With that, he heads into the kitchen.

Danny watches him go before shaking his head. “That’s more than my last three boyfriends would’ve done for me. Are they really not dating?”

Lydia rolls her eyes and takes a bite of her fajita. “Technically no. And they’re both dumbasses, so that’s probably not going to change any time soon.”

Danny hums thoughtfully. “Well if that’s the way Stiles takes care of someone he’s not dating…” He trails off and then glances at Lydia again.

Shrugging, Lydia simply says, “You can try. If nothing else, he’ll always buy you a nice birthday present.” They share a smile even as she steals a chip off his plate.

 

5

With three laptops open in front of them, Danny and Stiles track the others’ movements into the abandoned warehouse. The mission isn’t too dangerous, which is why Stiles has stated–-repeatedly–-that he isn’t all that stressed about not going along. It’s more information-gathering, and he can help more from this end anyway, especially with Danny’s help.

They’re waiting for the program to load, and Danny watches Stiles type quickly.

“And now we wait,” Stiles says with finality. Apparently done with the hard part, Stiles stretches his hands and cracks his back, the movement sliding Stiles’ tee up to reveal taut abs and a thick stretch of hair just above his jeans.

Danny allows himself to stare a little, linger on that sliver of skin and remember the long, deft movement of his fingers. When he finally raises his gaze to Stiles’ face, he meets those brown eyes directly.

Stiles looks back suspiciously, though he doesn’t move to sit up or pull down his shirt. The air is thick with tension.

“Is there anything else we should be doing?” Danny asks quietly, his eyes still flitting over the lean line of Stiles’ body.

Stiles blinks when he hears the underlying heat of Danny’s voice. Scratching his chin, he says, “Derek will text me if they need anything else, but generally I just wait until I get a phone call or a tap at the window.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket, sees nothing, and then slides it onto the desk.

Danny nods and then leans back in his own chair, lengthening his own body in imitation of Stiles, though much more deliberately stretching to show his assets. “You sure you’re not dating a werewolf?”

Coughing slightly, Stiles shakes his head with a resigned expression on his face. “If I ever end up dating a werewolf as hot as the one you’re implying, I will let you know. Shit, I will let the whole world know.”

The silence stretches, and Danny slides his hand up his shoulder to rub at his shoulder, knowing the way his arm muscles bunch and tense at the movement. He watches Stiles take quick glances his way but doesn’t say anything.

Exhaling quickly, Stiles rubs his hand behind his neck and says, “So, you’ve dated a werewolf. You think it’s really different?”

Danny lets a near lecherous smile spread across his face as he remembers being with Ethan. “No question. Broke the scale for me. If sex were the only thing that mattered, I’d still be with Ethan, for sure. It’s just not that simple for me. I’ll dip my toes, but I’m not diving into the pool the way you have. Still, I’ve got great memories.” He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, knowing how it makes his chest look good.

“What, uh,” Stiles starts, his voice nervous. “What’s your best memory? Or, like, what’s one thing that just, I don’t know–” He stops himself but gestures with his hand to finish his thought.

“Well, there’s stamina, definitely. And I think all their extra senses help them know what feels the best because I don’t have a problem saying what I like but I never really needed to. It’s like Ethan would do something, and then he’d know immediately how much I liked it.” Danny sits up, which puts him much closer to Stiles. “And he’d just keep at it so that by the time I finally came I would basically pass out. Foreplay was, like, hours.”

“Hours?” Stiles breathes out, his eyes wide as they drop when Danny minutely flexes his hips.

Nodding, Danny touches his lips briefly, as if remembering, and then continues. “Yeah, it was almost dizzying, the pleasure.” He leans forward a little, as if telling a secret. “And I definitely learned a few tricks.”

Swallowing loudly, Stiles bites his lip and darts his eyes around before finally settling on Danny again. He’s about to say something when his phone starts buzzing on the desk. The sound is harsh and unyielding, and the moment is shattered beyond repair.

Danny sighs quietly and leans back as Stiles replies to the message and stands up.

“So, I gotta–”

“Yeah, I know,” Danny says with a nod. “Say hi to your non-boyfriend.” He stands up and gathers his things.

Stiles rolls his eyes again, even as his cheeks flush at the implication. “Thanks for the help.”

“Any time,” Danny says, his hand resting for a beat on Stiles’ shoulder. “Any time.” He feels Stiles’ eyes on him as he leaves.

 

+1

Danny’s phone buzzes just as he’s getting in from a sweaty night at The Jungle. He squints at the screen because he knows didn’t give his number out, and it looks like the incoming text is a picture. Throwing off his shirt, he sits on the bed and opens the message as he toes off his socks. He lets out a breath when he see the photo: Stiles is leaning on Derek’s naked (and quite impressive) chest, a smug look on Stiles’ face and a fond one on Derek’s.

_> I told you you’d be the first to know. Just don’t tell Scott I sent you evidence._

_> And now I have some dizzying memories of my own ;) _

Danny falls back onto his bed with a loud exhale, smirking at Stiles’ text even as he starts unbuttoning his jeans. He can feel the exhaustion hitting him, so he quickly texts back.

_> >Glad you finally got your shit together_

_> >But if you ever want more meat for that sandwich…_

With that, he tosses his phone on his nightstand and lets his dreams overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to get to know me and love for food and my multifandom armada, come visit me on [tumblr](http://fauvistfly.tumblr.com)!


End file.
